


Trying Something New

by pennydrabbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Other, Romance, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydrabbles/pseuds/pennydrabbles
Summary: Prompt: Imagine wearing lingerie in front of Dean for the first time
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 38





	Trying Something New

It had seemed like a good idea about ten minutes ago. The bedroom you shared with Dean in the bunker was decked out with candles, rose petals, and soft music. 

And you. 

Anxiously standing in the middle of it all, wearing lingerie for the first time in your entire life. In your hand was your phone with a series of texts from Dean.

_On my way home, babe. Prob back about midnight._

The clock on your phone read 11:55pm. 

You had been so sure, so confident that surprising Dean like this would be nice. The two of you had been spending more time apart than together these days, tangled up in hunting or heaven and hell crap. You wanted to do something that would take Dean’s mind off of everything.

But now it seemed absurd. The lace itched. The straps were too tight here, too loose there. The color just wasn’t working on you at all. And candles? Roses?

“What was I _thinking_?” you muttered to yourself.

You flew into a frenzy of cleaning, blowing out candles as fast as you could and shoving them under the bed. You flung a robe around your shoulders in an effort to ward off that ridiculous exposed feeling you’d been wrestling with.

Dean cleared his throat from the doorway. You yipped in surprise and spun, a can of whipped cream in one hand, your robe falling open to reveal what you were wearing underneath.

Dean’s eyes flickered wider for a fraction of a second. He still wore his dark blue FBI suit for undercover work, the tie hanging loose, buttons undone at his collar.

“I - it’s - hi,” you sputtered, heat rushing up your neck. “You’re home early.”

“Not really,” Dean replied. He looked you up and down, making your skin burn even hotter.

You stuffed the can of whipped cream in the bedside table’s drawer and yanked your robe closed.

“I was, uh, just…cleaning up,” you said, turning away. 

Dean said nothing, which only made your frustration grow. This whole idea had been corny as hell and not your style, much less Dean’s. You bit the inside of your cheek at how stupid you’d been to ever dream this would work. 

You were so wrapped up in your own thoughts, you didn’t hear Dean come toward you until he caught your elbow, turning you to face him.

“What are you - ?” you started to say.

Dean tugged at the tie of your robe and slipped his hands inside, palms curving warm and gentle around your hips. The way he looked at you sent a different wave of heat surging through you and it was nothing like the self-consciousness you’d felt earlier.

“Don’t,” he said softly.

You faltered. “Don’t what?”

“Clean up.”

Your heart stuttered and, to your utter mortification, you couldn’t help the babble that spilled from your lips. “But it’s - I mean, the candles are too much. The roses are so cheesy, I can’t even believe I did that. And then I spent an indecent amount of money on this godawful thing - “ You thumbed at a lingerie strap.

Dean stepped forward, herding you backward until your heels hit the bed. You dropped onto the mattress and he crawled on top of you, his mouth hot and wet at your throat, sending all protests flying from your mind.

“It’s perfect,” he said, his voice a low, needy rasp. “All of it. And you - “ He blew out a breath as he slipped the robe from your shoulder, dragging his knuckles over the thin lace decorating your body.

“You. are. gorgeous,” he said.

You let out a strangled little noise, part giggle, part sigh of relief. You still felt slightly frazzled from your nervousness earlier, and it wasn’t fully sinking in yet that you’d worried for no reason.

And when Dean cupped your chin in his hand and kissed you, tongue sliding against tongue, you decided you just might make this a regular thing.


End file.
